I Will Not Fall
by Kalims
Summary: One bad decision and everyone turns against her. Will she break or will she find comfort in unexpected new friends?
1. How Could It Be Wrong?

**I Will Not Fall**

Will entered the chamber where Luba was waiting for her,her face was covered with little cuts and she had a nasty bruise on the left side of her face,Will was avoiding eyecontact with Luba who was approaching her,she grabed Will's chin then turned it violently so she could have a good look on the bruise,luba used her other hand to caress the bruise gently,then suddenly,she slapped Will,almost knocking her off the floor,Will put her hand on her cheek which was very red,she didn't say anything but she looked really opened her mouth to say something but before she could,Yan Lin interupted.

''Luba,please leave this to me,I'll have a talk wih Will'' Luba noded then left the room while glaring at the redhead.

''you almost lost the bracelet'' Yan Lin said with a hard ,still not understanding why they were giving her a hard time said:

''Yan Lin...they were trying to kill Hay Lin...I had to help her''

''No,you shouldn't have done it.I gave you you the bracelet to protect it,not to risk it,what if they had killed you,they would've taken the bracelet,and we would be doomed''Yan Lin yelled at Will,it was the first time that Will sees Yan Lin that angry.

''they were gonna kill Hay Lin,she would've died if I...''

''then let her die'' Yan Lin interupted,Will gasped in disbelive.

''listen to me bracelet is more important tthan everyone,ANYONE,what you did was wrong''

''how could you say yhat,I had to help my teammate...and why are you making a big deal out of this,I didn't lose the bracelet'' Will yelled back at Yan Lin.

''but taking such risk made me think if you're really worth to be the leader''

''w-what..Yan Lin,I almost got killed helping my teammates,isn't that waht you thaught me,to be a good leader you have to put your teammates before you,you have to sacrifice...''

''but not like that,you've put all of us in danger because of your irrational move''.Will didn't say anything,she just looked at Yan Lin.

''Go home Will,We'll talk later''.Will didn't argue,she wanted to go home,go back to her friends who would thank and comfort her by saying what a good leader she is,because after all,they were her TRUE friends...right?


	2. Unwanted

Chapter 2:Unwanted

Irma,Taranee,Cornelia,Hay Lin,Matt and his friend Ron (Who knows everything about WITCH) were gathered at the ye old book shop's basement

''She's in Candracar now,huh?'' Matt aked.

''Yeah,she probably is,but did you see her after the fight,she was hurt pretty badly'' Taranee said,but not in a caring tone,more like a hostil one.

''Hey guys'' Came out the voice of Will,six paires of eyes fixed on her as she approached,Will felt a little uncomfortable but she continued walking.

''So...you talked to the council?'' Ron asked her,although his eyes were fixed on her bruise.

''Oh,yes I did,you guys wouldn't belive,they said that what I did was wrong and stupid'' Will laughed,not menchening the slap and Yan Lin's yelling.''Can you belive this''

''actually yes'' Cornelia answered ''What you did was indeed wrong and stupid''.

Will wasn't smiling anymore,she stared directly at Cornelia.

''What? didn't you see me,I was saving Hay Lin'' Will then looked at Hay Lin,only to see her friend staring coldly at her,the same look that Cornelia was giving her,along with the others.

''But by saving me,you put me in worst danger,you put all of us in danger'' At this point,Will froze,she couldn't belive what was happining,on who's side they're on?

''Hay Lin's right,you should've thought about what could happen if they got the bracelet'' Irma said.

''But she was gonna die,it's my responsibility to protect you guys,to put you before any mission,to take any risk in order to save your lives'' Will said defending herself.

''And you thought that would protect us?'' Matt added coldly,not showing any support for his girlfriend,not even showing little compation for her didn't answer Matt,she looked into space, felt hurt,tears formed in her eyes,right then,Will ran away,she didn't know where she was going,she didn't care,she wanted to escape,she wanted to leave before they continue hurting her,she couldn't belive they actually didn't comfort her,but made her feel ran until she reached an isolated corner,then she sat on her knees and started crying.


	3. Goodbye! Hello?

Chapter 3:Goobye…Hello?

After few hours,Will finally decided to go back home,it was dark and she was late,but she wasn't thinking about this,in fact she wasn't thinking at all,her brain was totally numb,who could blame her? It's devastating to find out that the people you love could stab you in the back like this!Will reached her house,she opened the door with her key and entered the living room where her mother was sitting,Will wanted to go straight to her room,but her mother wasn't gonna let it go.

''Will you're late,really late,even Dean went to bed'' Susan said while standing up . Will wasn't up for a fight,but if she stood silent,her mother gonna keep yelling at her,so Will said the first thing that came to her mind:

''Then...why didn't you?'' Will asked ,looking down and trying to cover her face.

''Don't talk to me like that Will,show respect for once okay,because I'm sick of you'' Susan yelled at Will,who was really mad at this point.

"Don't yell at me okay,I'm not in a good mood right now,I don't have time to deal with your bullshit" Will didn't blink when a hand landed on her jaw . When Susan slapped Will,she saw the bruise on her face,but that only made her angrier.

"Holy crap Will,what were you doing outside? Getting drunk with a bunch of gangters?" Susan yelled but Will stood still.

Since her little half-brother was born,her mother stopped paying any attention to her,not only that but she started yelling at her and punishing her for the silliest reasons,Will never knew why,she loved her brother and never felt jealous of him despite the enormous difference in treatment,Will had put up with this for a long time without complaining and without holding grudges,not towards her brother who was the reason of all of this,nor towards Dean who never said anything whenever her mother mistreats her,she didn't even hold a grudge towards her mom Who made her cry many many times. But now,being slapped twice in the same day and betrayed by her bestfriends and boyfriend,Will couldn't take this anymore. With fiery eyes,Will looked at her mother and screamed with a voice full of rage:

"DON'T EVER STICK YOUR HAND IN MY FACE AGAIN,OR ELSE.." Will never meant to threat her mother,but she was very upset and disappointed in her . Susan opened her mouth to say something but Will quickly ran to her room,locked the door and turned off the lights,ignoring her mother's swearing . As soon as Will closed her eyes she realised that she can't sleep,not now,not now. Will got up,opened a portal into an unfamiliar world,then stepped through it.

Will found herself in the middle of a large and quiet forest,she closed her eyes,she didn't care about the fact that staying in an unknown world alone is dangerous,for the first time today,Will felt peace. Suddenly, a voice came out from right behind her.

"Umm...Hello?"...


	4. Meeting New People

Chapter 4:Meeting new people.

"Umm...Hello?",Will heard that voice calling from behind her back,she turned around,wondering who could it be since he obviously knows pretty well how to speak english,she was pretty stunned just by the idea that someTHING on this planet can speak at all. Behind her was a strange boy,he was a little taller than her,he looked around her age,he had green short hair,his eyes were an interesting colour of grey,but he had a scar on his left eye,he was muscular,not a buff,but definitely hot,so all in all,he was very VERY good looking. Will stared at him without saying a word. After few seconds,the boy broke the silence:

"My name is Allenby,what's yours?"

"Uhh..Hey,m-my name's Will" Will replyed hesitantly but confident enough. Somthing about that guy was making her feel...She couldn't really describe the feeling.

"What are you doing here Will,I never saw you before,where do you come from?"

"I...Where am I?"Will finally noticed that she didn't know where she was,she cursed herself for saying it out loud,now the boy gonna think that SHE's the alien,but instead of giving her the 'Damn,she's insane' look he gave her a rather sweet and friendly one. Allenby smiled a little:

"You're in Pandora,how did you get here?". Even though he was asking her a lot of questions,Will never felt uncomfortable,he looked so nice that Will couldn't help but answer:

"It's a little hard to explain actually...I wanted to get out from somewhere,so I opened a portal..". Allenby quickly interrupted:

"A portal? How could you...Oh wait,I knew your name was familiar,you're Will vandom,leader of the guardians,right?"

"Wow,I didn't know I'm that well-known" Will said with a giggle.

"Well,you are,but I have to admit,I expected you to be a little...diffrent"

"diffrent? Like 5 years older,5 centimeters taller and with a aword around my waist diffrent?". Will said while laughing. Allenby also laughed,then said:

"It's okay,you still look fabulous to me". Will smiled and bulshed a little bit,she didn't know why she blushed,she didn't know why she's even talking to this guy so honestly,but Will liked him,and she really needs a friend right now.

"Thanks,I should go back now,it was nice to meet you Allenby". Will said,extending her hand,but Allenby didn't shake it,he pushed it away instead.

"No no no,you just got here,and I think you would've have stayed longer if I didn't bother you". When he finished,his eyes sparkled a little,and after few seconds he said:

"Would you like to see the place where I live,it's a small village but really beautiful,and you can meet my friends,they would like you a lot,maybe you can also meet my father,his Pandora's lord by the way,but his pretty nice and humble,it would be his pleasure to meet the O great leader". Will laughed a bit at his comment,Allenby continued:

'So...you're coming?".Will thought a little,but she wasn't really hesitated at all,if the rest of Pandora's people are like Allenby,she would love to meet them. Will looked at Allenby then said cheerfully:

"Sure".


	5. Welcome To Pandora

Chapter 4:Welcome To Pandora

In the middle of Pandora lies a small village,it was a village among many on Pandora,but this one was special,not only because the lord of Pandora himself lives there,it's also because it was the most magical,breathtaking,wonderfull village of all.

Will was contemplating it's beyond normal beauty. Waterfalls coming from the white clouds,falling on every house's roof,leaving the residents to enjoy the peacefull qualities of the flowing water,filling the air with it's relaxing perfume. Green grass covering every inch of the village,and incredibly tall trees surrounding it. The place that is very calming and spiritual was taking Will's breath with every scene. Allenby interrupted Will's gazing by pointing at his friends and telling her to follow him.

"Hey look who's coming,it's our lost friend Allenby". A black haired slim boy joked.

"Who's the girl walking next to him,I never saw her before". A beautifull blond girl said while watching the two approaching.

"Hey guys,meet my new friend Will,Will Vandom". Allenby winked at his friends,as they all had a suprised expression on their faces.

"Will Vandom,as in the criminals' ass-kicker Will Vandom".A white and brown haired guy said with a big smile on his face.

"That's her''. Allenby giggled.

"Hey,my name's Revolva". The blond girl said,smiling at Will.

"Hey,it's nice to meet you"

"And my name is Vesco". The slim boy said.

"And I'm Belvore". The last guy added while taking Will's hand to kiss it,but was stoped by Allenby.

"You could call him Pandora's corny virgin of Romeo". Allenby said and everyone laughed.

"So Will,What brings you here?". Revolva asked.

"I just wanted to explore the universe"

"And Pandora was the lucky chosen planet to explore?". Vosco said.

"I guess it was,or maybe it's me who's lucky". Will replyed smiling at the others. She was happy and comfortable with them,they made her forget about everything that happened earlier today,of course that was after they asked her about the bruise,Will said that it was because of a fight,she looked upset so the guys didn't ask her for further explanation. They spent a long time talking and laughing,but finally,and to Revolva,Vosco and Belvore's disappointment,Allenby took Will to see his father.

Unlike every rich lord,Allenby's dad lived in a normal house with his son,he belives that the greatness of a lord isn't proven by how much his palace is big,but by how much his people respect him,and boy this lord sure has a lot of respect. Will and Allenby stepped throught the doorway,Allenby led Will to where his father was sitting. He opened the door of a large room,and there he was. He was a tall man with a big belly,he had grey hair and a large grey beard,he wore a blue robe with a symbol on it,Pandora's symbol.

"Dad,I'd like you to meet..."

"Will Vandom,the leader of the guardians". The lord said,Will looked up at him suprised.

"How did you..."

"Well unlike my silly son,I didn't expect you to be...diffrent. Like 5 years older,5 centimeters taller,and with a sword around your waist diffrent".

Both Will and Allenby's jaws dropped in suprise,but Will was the first one to recover:

"It's a great honour to meet you lord of..."

"Oh,please,call me Romel or Mr. Bismark"

"sure Mr. Bismark". Allenby,Will and Romel sat together and talked about diffrent things,Romel promised Will a tour around all of Pandora whenever she has time,that reminded Will that's she needed to go back quckly before she gets in big troubles. Although Will didn't want to leave,she was really happy and hoped she could go back visiting as soon as possible.


	6. From Heaven To Hell

Chapter 6: From Heaven To Hell

Will steped through the portal leading to her room,the clock was saying 15:42.

"Edd,how long was I gone?". Will asked her alarm clock.

"You've been gone for 12 hours! Where were you all the time?". Will got out from her room without answering her now very annoyed watch.

'Waw,12 hours... That's a lot,I didn't notice I was gone for so long'. Will thought,while looking for her parents,they must be here because they finished work an hour ago. She went to their bedroom,knocked the door but no one was there,she went to the living,and found no one,she enterd the kitchen,and again,it was empty.

'Maybe they're out searching for me'. Will smiled at that thought,but then frowned when she saw a note on the fridge. It said:

'Will,I only wrote this note because I know you'd come back,but don't even think you're off the hook,you're grounded for getting out without my permission and for missing school! Dean and I are out eating in the restaurant. Stay home and wait for us to come back,get it.'

'Or maybe they just don't care'. Will folded the paper then threw it away,she opened the fridge,got something to eat,then left the house. She thought that maybe a walk in the park will be relaxing,and she was right,the bird's singing and the soft cool air did relax her,she enjoyed herslef for a while,unfortunately,the presence of a certain group ruined everything. She wanted to go back and walk away,but Hay Lin had already spotted her,so Will,trying her best to look sure of herself,took confidentd steps towards the group,she opened her mouth to say hello,but Cornelia sarted talking first:

"You didn't show up at school today"

''Oh yeah,I had a little problem at home,so I didn't feel like going". Will said,hoping that they would stop their questions and just hang out like she usually did with her friends. Friends, that word reminded her of none else but Allenby,her new friend. From the first beginning,he's been kind to her,he was caring for her feelings,he didn't insiste on an answer when she brushed him off when he asked her about her personal life,he understood that she wasn't comfortable talking about it,not like her friends now who were drowning her with their never ending questions,she wished she could just go visit him again right now,but that was impossible at the moment,much to her annoyment.

"Matt and Ron went looking for you,but they didn't found you anywhere". And the nagging continued,Will made up an excuse for every question,and finally they stopped asking her,more like stopped investigating her,only to tell her that they can't hang out because they all needed to go home,not like Will was sad at this or anything. She continued her walk for a couple of hours,then she went back home,to bad,now her parents were there. Will expected this,and she knew the consequences of disobeying her mother,but she didn't really care much about it.

"Will you're back". Dean said,holding his son in his arms,not sounding pretty caring.

"Will,I found my note on the floor so I know you red it,how dare you challenge me like this? I'll forgive you this time,but be carefull Will,this is the last time I go easy on you!". Will raised an eyebrow at her mother. Did she just said she's gonna forgive her,she had already punished Will for things far more smaller,why would she go easy on her now?

"F-forgive me?". Will said a little stunned,she was even more suprised when she saw her mom smirking widely.

"Oh my poor Will,I heared about your little fight with your friends,Matt and Ron came here searching for you and told me everything,so I said to myself,give her a break or you're gonna have to put up with her crying and weeping the whole day". Will decided to ignore her mom. But that's official now: She doesn't care the slightest about her anymore.

"Aww c'mon Will,just tell me,did everything work out? Did you see them when you were out?".Will looked at her mother then answered honestly:

"I saw them in the park.. But we didn't talk much"

"You gotta get used to this Will,someday you friends wont speak to you at all,even your love gonna break up with you and move on to another girl. Heck he might be cheating on you now already.. Umm how could I make you undersatnd nicely?... Dear Will,your life's a bitch"

Susan said with a grin while Dean chuckled at his wife's last comment. Will didn't say anything she just went to her room and closed the door,she learned before not to care about everything that her mother says,but what she just really hurts,because well,it might be true. As tears formed in Will's eyes she could only think of one thing: Pandora.

Quickly,she opened a portal and went to a place where she could feel loved and wanted.


	7. Breaking News

Chapter 6: Breaking News

Will had been living a double life for months now. One where she just felt hatred and loneliness,her parents were getting stricter by the second,both Susan and Dean were acting like she doesn't even existe.

One night Will went to a party that one of her schoolmate had organized,Will asked her parents if she could go,surprisingly they actually answered her and said yes. Will went to the party all happy and cheered up,thinking that this is one of the best days she ever had since a long time,and hoping that she might start a new page with her parents.

She was late 10 minutes late for her curfew and her parents wouldn't open the door for her,she knocked on the door for 2 hours,pleeding and crying,but they just wouldn't answer,Will spent that night sleeping behind a gaz station close to her house,of course first thing in the morning she went to her house and tried knocking again,this time her parents let her enter with a worning that if she ever came late again she shouldn't even bother knocking and waiting.

Will,that day,was so mad and furious that when the baby cried,she lost control over herslef and screamed at him telling him to shut the **** up. Will regret that instantly,she knew that she crossed the line and that hee brother had nothing to do with all of this. She tried to quiet down him by holding him in her arms and swinging him gently,but when Dean heard the scream and saw her holding the his son,he couldn't think of something else than that Will is trying to hurt him,that misunderstanding earned Will few slaps and punches. It seems that her parents liked this because since that day and on,they shoved her around every now and then.

Of course,she couldn't complain to her 'friends',because they didn't care. On top of their new found dislike towards Will due to her last decision,Yan Lin had poisoned their minds and trust by telling them that she thinks Will is no good for a strong leader,adding to their dislike,doubt and underestimating. For months,they had been really mean to her,disrespecting her as a leader and as a friend,mocking her daily,and constantly yelling at her in public. Will tried to talk to them,she tried to get to the bottom of their diffrences and problems,she tried to save their friendship,but they just wouldn't let her,they made her give up the hope of saving this sunk ship,although Will didn't fully gave up,but she just stopped making any unnecessary contact with them.

Things weren't better with Matt,he became cold and uncaring,he didn't take her on dates anymore,so whenever they met,itwas only by accident. Will tried to show to Matt that she there's still fire between them,but her moves were useless,Matt stopped calling her,kissing her,and it went as far as ignoring her sometimes. He hadn't dump her yet,but Will had the feeling that he was cheating on her. With the love and trust for him gone,Will decided to break up with him,when she told him,he yelled at her and told her that it's all her fault and that he was happy to end his 'commitment' because she doesnt't deserve him,he also told her that he wanted to leave her ages ago but he felt pity and decided to be noble and stay with her so she doesn't have a nervous breakdown. Will really didn't love him anymore,but seeing him kissing and TOUCHING a girl only a day after their break up hurt enough.

Will's only comfort was her other life,the one full of love and happiness,the one where a smile was always printed on her face. Will told Allenby and her new friends everything,everything about her life from A to Z,they listened to her and consoled her,they helped her hold on and stay strong,they made her see the light in her life,they made her understand that it's none of her fault,and that if the people she talks about didn't love her anymore,it's their lost.

Will appreciated everything,and thanked them with all of her being,but she still felt sad and upset. She cried on Allenby's sholder manytimes. He shared his troubles and feelings with her too,they were there for each other,and he was glad to stick beside her and support her through everything.

His father was also one of Will's comforts,he gave her advices and encouragement,he gave her strength and patient. Being in Pandora half of her time,Will got to know how everything worked here,and she was impressed,she also found ut that Romel is a great lord,she learned from him so much,he was her mentor and her idol.

Will never told anyone about her visits to Padora,she didn't want anyone to ruin everything,she kept it as a secret,as a hiding place where she could feel safe.

Will,Cornelia,Taranee,Hay Lin and Irma were waitnig for Yan Lin in Candracar,after she called them for an urgent matter,she called it.

"Guess what girls,we're declaring war!". Yan Lin stated sounding serious.

"War on Whom?". Taranee asked.

"It's a far away planet,it's called Pandora!". Will gasped,as everything started spining around her. No,this can't be happening!

"Why... W-what for?". Will barely got those few words out of her mouth,as she was so shocked and wanted to crawl into a ball and cry.

"Pandora's lord refused to share the pure water on his planet with us,though I told him we're in desperate need for it. He couldn't be a little kind and share just a little water,so we have to do what's best for Candracar."

"Yeah,we're gonna show him! We're gonna make him think twice before he acts like a jurk". Hay Lin said cheerfuly.

"I can't wait to see how it feels to kick a pandorian's butt!". Irma stated with a big smirk on her face. All of the girls seemed so exited,but Will was silent,Yan Lin noticed it.

"Okay girls,you go home now and rest,there's a lot of work that needs to be done". After the last guardian passed the portal,two men showed suddenly behind Yan Lin.

"You called us?". they asked.

"Yes I did,I need you to do something for me.. A favor".

"Anything for you!"

"The leader of the guardians,the redheaded girl... I want you to follow her,I think she's up for something"

"Of course,mistress". As the men disappeared,a dark look appeard on Yan Lin's face...


	8. Choose

Chapter 8: Choose

Will came running to Romel's house,she opened the door,but she didn't find him,she searched in every room,but still she couldn't find him. She looked around her,her eyes fixed on the open window,she looked out the window,she just stared for a while,then immediately left the house.

In the backyard,5 men were gathered,5 nervous men,they had all the right to be nervous,war isn't something easy to deal with,war doesn't leave winners,never leaves winners,so the best thing anybody can do is to mitigate the losses as best as possible,so these men were under huge pressure,it's their responsibility to protect a whole planet from brutal destruction,seeing what merciless enemy they're going to face. These men were: Romel,his son,and 3 of Pandora's high commanders.

They were discussing the needed procotions and the army's best strategy when suddenly Romel heard something behind him,he turned around and saw Will. She was breathing heavily,and that's because of two main reasons: The first is because Will ran a long distance without resting,and the second because Will was forcing herself not to collapse crying,it was hard enough for her to just hold her tears. Romel noticed that she was angry,but also hurt and confused. The others turned around as well,when Allenby saw Will,he immediately lowered his head,while the other 3 commanders didn't say a word,they knew Will,and knew whom she serves,they also knew how close she is to Allenby and to all the people of Pandora,so they understood how difficult this must be for her.

"How... Just why!". Will couldn't continue,she didn't have to,the anger and pain inside her were showing.

"Gentlemen,can we discuss this later please". Romel said,still focusing on Will.

"Of course my lord". One of the commanders said,they all walked past Will,muttering apologetic words,and tapping her and the head and shoulder. When they all left,Romel cleared his throat:

"So,you found out"

"You bet I did,Yan Lin told us,and you should've seen the look on the guardians' faces when they found out what a cheep bastard you are". Will said,looking directly into Romel's eyes.

"They were disgusted! And they had all the right to be! A lord that won't help needing people by giving them few drops of his water! Isn't that just freaking wrong and sick!". Will yelled,still holding back tears. Romel didn't get mad at Will,he knew she was hurt right now,he know she felt betrayed.

"Will,Yan Lin lied to you,Candracar wanted to take our water,it wasn't a deal of few drops,they wanted all our sacred water,the water that is a symbol of our living,I told you once about our water's story,you know how important it is to us!"

"Yes,I know but..."

"She told you they were in desprate need for it right?". When Will nodded slightly,Romel continued:

"But did she told you why they needed it,well I'll tell you why,they wanted our water,our pure divine water as a drink for their PRISONERS! Our water contains a substance that calms the soul,but they were gonna use it to drug their prisoners,do you know how offensive and disgusting that is! When I said no to Yan Lin,she immediatly declared war! Will,Candracar is not the same,it's twisted now!".

Will understood Romel,she belived him. Actually she never really doubted the honesty and the good intention behind his decision,but she was devastated and wanted to be mad at someone.

Will couldn't fight her tears anymore,she started crying, Allenby wanted to cry with her,he didn't want her to feel so hurt,but he couldn't do anything now. He turned around,he couldn't stand seeing her crying,he has strong feelings for her. Will calmed down a bit,but tears kept falling down her face.

"W-what now?". She said looking at Romel,he had the answer,the only answer,but he was affraid of telling her what it is,she's been through a lot,and he didn't want to put her in such difficult situation,regarding that both Candracar and Pandora are important to her,but he had to,there's no options,only decisions. Romel stayed silent for a while,he lookeed at Will,she was still waiting for an answer.

"Well Will,now you have to..to choose". Allenby gasped,and turned again,now facing Will,he looked at his father in surprise.

"Choose?". Will whispered weackly with a lump in her throat.

"Yes Will,you can't just stay aside,you're gonna have to choose,sooner or later. On whom side are you?".

Again Will felt devastated,she knew Romel was right,but she didn't want to choose,she felt alone and abandoned,no one can help her through this choice..through this hell. Minutes of silence had passed,Will her eyes closed,didn't say anything,both Romel and Allenby felt sorry for her,and they also felt guilty,Will was suffering in front of them, truly and tremendously suffering.

When Will opened her eyes,Romel saw the pain in them,the unbearable pain she was feeling,he couldn't stay objective towards Will anymore,he had to say what's in his heart.

"Will,you know you are very special to me,I can't afford losing you! You're a part of my life Will! You're.. You're the daughter I never had!"

"Yeah Will,you mean so much for us,you..you became a part of me,a part that I cherish so much,you savor my world Will,you complet my existence,you possess my soul and devour mu heart,I... I LOVE YOU!"

"Oh God". Will wished Allenby hadn't say those three words,because she had already taken her decision,and it's gonna hurt the two of them. Still sobbing,Will thought of a way to say this:

"I-I can't... Oh God I just can't.. I know Candracar had become,an abusive and corrupted world,but... I can't leave them,I've been with the guardians for a long time,they've changed,I admit,but w-when I remember the old days,it's... I'm so sorry". Will went silent again,she wished they could understnad her decision,but she knew it was impossible. Her face down,Will didn't want to see how disappionted they are in her.

"I understand Will". Came the voice of Romel,Will quickly looked at him,he continued:

"Your loyalty lies with them! You're a great girl Will,I understand why you want to stay with your old friends,they were good with you once,maybe they'll be good again... I just wanna say,they're lucky to have you". When Romel finished,Will was still saring at him with wide eyes. She couldn't belive herself,Romel is truly a great man,Will then looked at Allenby. He didn't say a word,and he wasn't about to,he just stared at her,not glaring,but gazing,he couldn't even frown at her,he adored her.

Will smiled at him,her eyes still wet,he didn't smile back,she couldn't blame him though. Will turned around and started to walk away,taking small steps. Allenby ran to his house,and Romel walked slowly behind his son,all three of them left behind in that backyard sorrow and sadness.

Two men showed up from behind a tree,they were hiding there all the time,and they were left unnoticed during the whole conversation. The men smirked at each other,and in a blinc of an eye,they were gone


	9. Enough

Chapter 9: Enough

The guardians,Matt,and the council,plus of course the head of the council Yan Lin,were gathered in Candracar's castel,they were waiting for Will. They've been waiting for a long time,but it wasn't Will's fault,the meeting was due only five minutes ago,and it was set to talk about the war,at least that was the plan until Yan Lin summoned the guardians( Minus Will) and Matt early.

When Will finally arrived,she expected to see cruel enthusiastic faces,ready to start a war on a peacefull world,but instead of that Will saw glaring and smirking faces,like they were ready to star a war on her! Will wondered why,and Yan Lin had the aswer,but she didn't want to tell Will immediately,she wanted to confuse and disturb Will.

"Where were you Will? We have been waiting for you for a long time"

"Oh,really? I thought I was just five minutes late". Will said,looking at her watch. "I was home,sorry I came late".

"Home! Oh really,it's just been a long time since you said you were home". Yan Lin stated innocently.

"Yeah,I had some troubles with my parents,I kinda still do". Will said uncomfortably. She didn't want to talk to these people about her problmes,since they caused many themselves.

"Umm... Aren't we gonna talk about the war or something?". Will asked,looking at the people around her.

"Yes of course,I just wanted to make sure that you don't mind the situation".

"What situation?"

"The father-daughter fight situation". It didn't take Will a long time to guess what Yan Lin meant. She got caught,big time! Will looked at the ground,and started shaking slightly. Even though Will took their side,knowing the now very unfair Candracar,she was sure that she's gonna be severely punished. A blast from Cornelia started the punishment,Will fell on the floor,then Matt and Irma started kicking her,they didn't go easy on her,they were hurting her very much,Irma targeted her stomich,while Matt took care of her head,there was blood everywhere,Will spoted the none caring look on the council's faces,it's like they decided how are they going to punish Will long time before she came,and it's like they put a lot of effort to make sure that Will was going to taste their bitter abuse,and regret for ever 'betraying' Candracar. Matt grabed Will and held her up,while the girls started punshing her on the face and stomich.

After what seemed like ages of pure pain,Matt let go of Will,she fell on the floor,and started spitting blood,every part of her body was bruised and wounded,and was aching. Yan Lin orded the girls and Matt to back away,while she approached the injured girl,she lowered her head to whisper in Will's ear.

"That's the price of talking to filth like the pandorian people! You had fun with huh? You felt happy and safe with them,you ran away to them whenever you had a problem did you! Well that's about to change Will,time for you to get what you deserve,time for confronting us".

Then,Yan Lin walked away and sat on her throne,feeling the glory of wining:

"From now on Will,you're not the leader of the guardians,you're the guardians' servant. You're no longer allowed to step foot in the castel,and you will go to prison! You'll stay there 6 hours of every day,where you will be tortured,beatten,and probably raped."

Matt smirked at the last part,although Yan Lin gonna make Will the toy of many slodjers in Candracar,plus of course the toy of the male prisoners,she might let him PlAY with her whenever he's bored. His smirk grew wider as he started imaginig how he would work Will's body out,as a revenge for 'cheating on him'.

"The guardians are more than allowed to hit you,yell at you,and order you on earth,as well as Matt". Matt almost jumped in joy,now he shouldn't even bother going all the way to Candracar to get his vengeance.

"You will serve them and do anything they ask you without any complain or resistence! And finally,I forbid you to have any contact with your pandorian trash. I'm only saying that because they will be in jail with you at the end of the war"

Yan Lin finished and everyone laughed,their laughter echoed in Will's head,their devilish and sick laughter. Will saw Yan Lin turning to the council smiling,and they all nodded in approval. No! Will's not gonna let this happen to her,she doesn't care anymore if they were once her bestfriends and lovedones,they're now pathetic,disgusting and twisted psychos,and Will is tired of them. If she had learnt anything from Romel,then it's to stand up for herself and fight back,and if she had learnt anything from Allenby,then it's to always be loyal and never betray a friend.

'Maybe more than friends'. Will thought as a tear rolled down her cheek,the others saw her and their laughter became louder and bitterer.

"Hahahaha,oh my god she's finally weeping! I was wondering when our dear lea.. I mean servant was going to cry". Irma said out loud,she got a little nervous when she felt Will boiling inside her.

"Haha,oh c'mon Irma,don't be so cruel,we all love Will! Who else is gonna clean our shoes after every fight". the laughter continued,after Hay Lin gave a small idea about what Will's mission gonna be from now on. Will wiped her tear away,then stood up,ignoring the pain she felt in the process,and glared at everyone in the room.

"Oh look Will's finally gonna defend herself,will somebody ever save us!". Taranne laughed sarcastically,but she sounded a little scared.

Cornelia approached Will,wanting to make her friends feel confident,she made a fist,and raised her hand to punsh Will,with a big smile on her face. That smile disappeared quickly as Will held cornelia's hand and squeezed it so hard,that Cornelia screamed and got on her knees,the others were watching horrifically,as well as the council. Yan Lin ran to help Cornelia,but stopped when Will gave a a death glare that frozed her.

"I am so tired of this". Will blutered,while Cornelia was still screaming,this gave Will a sort of satisfaction.

"The only freaking reason I didn't take a stand and stopped this madness,is because I thought there was still a chance that you may change again,because I still had respect for you,but not anymore!". as Will grew angrier,she squeezed Cornelia's hand even harder that Cornelia started crying and desperately pleading Will to leave her hand,but she Will wasn't finished yet:

"I lost every single fraction of respect for you,all of you!". Will yelled. "You forgot I still have my full powers! You forgot I can beat the hell out of you! You forgot I can destroy Candracar right now!". Will watched in amusment as the faces of Yan Lin and the council became white.

"But no,I'm not gonna do this now,I'm gonna wait for the war,and then you'll see me in the front line of the Pandorian army,smiling and waving at you! See you soon".

Will let go of Cornelia's very red,fractured fingers and broken hand,and then she flew away from Candracar,leaving Cornelia crying and the others stunned.

* * *

"How are you feeling son?". Romel asked Allenby,while sitting next to him on the bed.

"I love her dad,she's everything to me,I can't fight her in the war,I can't". Allenby said,looking at a picture of him and Will.

"Me too son". Romel whispered. "But Will made her choice,and beacause we love her we should trust that she made the right decision and we sould respect it!"

"I know dad,I know". Allenby sounded pretty hurt,he had his share of admirers,but no girl had made him feel like Will did.

"You're gonna be okay?". Romel asked,Allenby nodded weakly,and as soon as Romel got up to leave the room,Will appeared on the door.

"Will!". Before Allenby could recover from the shock or just ask her why is she so hurt and bruised,he was happily silented by the feeling of Will's lips on his own,Will broke the kiss and smiled at Allenby who was goofily smiling back,then she turned to look at Romel and bowed on her knees:

"I am at your service... My lord". Romel quickly huged Will,and didn't let her go until he received a nasty glare from his son. Romel stood up and said firmly:

"We will attack by dawn,they'll pay for ever hurting you Will". He watched happily and Will and Allenby smiled then kissed each other,once again...


	10. Moments Before The Storm

Chapter 10: Moments Before The Storm

It was still dark and cold,Will was staring at the horizon,focusing and deep in thoughts,she didn't know if she wanted the sun to rise or not,she didn't know if she's ready for the war or not,but she was certain of one thing,she's with Pandora every step of the way.

She was sitting on a rock that overlooked the river,the river were the pandorian army was camping for the night. Soldiers came from every villiage on Pandora,young and old people volunteered for the sake of defending their home (Between 15 and 55 years old). Romel hasitated at first,knowing that this war's not gonna be easy and soft,everyone who joined was risking his life,many of them won't be back,he also said that they're not thinking deeply,and that they're taking hasty and wrong decisions,but still they insisted,saying that it's a great honor to serve Pandora,but Romel didn't accept until the volunteers started to repeat one of his greatest quotes: When sacrifices are made,it's out of only one reason,stupidity,but as we all know,the ones who are stupid are the ones who carry the biggest hearts. Will was there when that happened,and she could've sworn that Romel's eyes teared up.

Will glanced at the people who hadn't gone to rest in their tents yet,they were sitting around a camp fire,still laughing and talking among themselves,Will didn't understand,understanding came later,when she noticed that even though they were smiling,their eyes weren't,this 'acting' was just to cheer each other up,to show courage for the young and inexperienced souldiers,it was out of love and nobility. It was that moment of realisation,when everything Will felt for Pandora welled up inside her until she was overwhelmed by the sense of ... The sense of living! Truly that was the first time that Will felt so alive,even though she was heading to death.

'Maybe everything I knew before was wrong'. Will thought. 'I mean,they say the worlds is not perfect,but this is perfect!'

"Nervous?". Will almost had a heart attack,as she jumped to the voice.

"Allenby! How many times should I tell you not to sneak behind me like a snake!". Will said trying to sound serious and not to brust out laughing when she saw Allenby crossing his arms and flipping his upper lip:

"I'm not a snake".

"Too bad,snakes got one hell of a tongue!"

"What is that suppose to mean?". Allenby raised an eyebrow,not fully understanding what she meant. Will smirked then wincked at him in a tempting flurting way,then they both started laughing.

"Hahaha,oh God Will,I hope you weren't that frisky with your ex!". Allenby covered his mouth with his hands,Will stopped laughing,she turned around,looking at space. Allenby cursed himself,the girl had been with that guy for a long time,she's not ready yet to hear jokes about him. Allenby approached Will and hugged her from behind.

"I'm sorry sweety,I can be a real dumass sometimes.". Allenby appologized.

"No,it's just... I love you but it's hard to forget,you know... It's hard to forget everyone you used to love,family,friends,boyfriend.. You just can't easly erase memories of your life,no matter how much you want to,no matter how much your happy without them... I had fun with those people,I loved them,and it all happened just to fast..."

Allenby kissed her on the top of her head,she's very deep but also a little troubled,he couldn't blame her,she had been living with them for years,she had a lot of memories,she gave them so much of her heart,and they to crush it like this,without any compation for the sake of the old days,must've hurt her,they're so cold now,and she's so warm,how could anyone dare to act so cruel with a the most caring girl,and even though she's gonna fight against them now,she had never spoken any bad thing about them,she only described how they're treating her but she never cursed them,never wished them to die,and Allenby admired that. Will,even if they won the war,would never fully recover from the tragedy of losing her once beloved ones,because it just doesn't happen! All the people you love turns against you,that's just too shoking,and yet,Will let herself fall in love with Allenby and Pandora,Will risked losing everything again,if it happened once,then what's stopping it from happening twice! Allenby wanted to assure that he would never ever try to hurt her,he wanted Will to know that he trusts her too,and that his giving her every piece of his heart,and he knew just the way to do that.

After sharing few minutes of comfotable silence and mutual love,Allenby backed away from Will,and took a deep breath.

"Ugh.. Will?"

"Uhumm?". She muttered,turning and gazing at him.

"Remember when you asked me about... My mother,and I didn't aswer?''. Will just nodded,feeling that her boyfriend is getting upset.

"And remeber when you asked about my scar,and I didn't answer either? Well would you like to know now?". Allenby said,as his voice getting shaky.

"Oh honey.." Will sympathized,while approaching Allenby,she took his hands,then gave him a reassuring smile.

"Well I didn't answer neither of them because they are related,my... My mom caused that scar!". Will gasped,she couldn't belive that the wife of a great man and the mother of a wonderful son could do such terrible thing.

"My mother,she... She never loved me,she didn't want me,she'd always shove me around. My father constantly yelled at her,but she wouldn't even act like she loved me,she couldn't even treat me like her son". Allenby stopped for a second,allowing a tear to roll down his face. "Once,I was on the edge of a lac,I didn't know how to swim at the time,so my mother was supposed to be watching over me,and of course she wasn't,she couldn't care less about me so she was reading a book,close to the lac but away from me. There was a fish in the water,and you know kids,I jumped in the lac to catch it,then I started to drown,I screamed for help,but my mother only told me to chut up,she didn't even look at me!"

More tears fell from Alleby's eyes,Will squeezed his hands gently,then whispered to him: "You don't have to continue"

"Yes I do,you told me everything about you,with totale honesty and no shame,open up my heart is the least I can do to you,plus I can't hide anything from you,love". Allenby kissed her hand then continued:

"My father saw me drowning,he immediatly pulled out of the water,and as soon as he made sure that I was alright,he went to my mother and yelled at her telling her to pack and leave the house,then he held me and took me inside,leaving her stunned. After a while,I was playing in my room,she was supposed to be packing,but she wasn't. My room's door opened,revealing mom with a knife in her hand,she entered,locked the door,then suddenly attacked me,I ran and screamed,while she was following me,my dad brust open the door,but that wasn't before she got me and drew the knife on my face,she would've caused more damage if dad hadn't pushed her away,she immediatly stabbed herself... And died".

Allenby finished,Will caressed his cheek,then passed her hand through his hair,she didn't know what to say,she didn't have to,her eyes were showing what she felt,Allenby could see the comfort and the ease in them.

The couple stared at each other,then Will hugged Allenby,her body relaxing in his arms,and her head resting on his chest,Allenby felt like the weight of the world went off his shoulders,he never told anyone about this,everyone in Pandora knew only because this happened in a small village,and news spread pretty fast,he never felt secure or comfortable enough to say this,so he was grateful to Will. He closed his eyes,feeling the gentle breeze,as the hours till dawn passed quickly...


	11. The War

Chapter 11: The War

There was nothing but a vast land with dark sands,no breeze could pass through it,it was empty,there was just nothing,nothing to see,nothing to feel,it was a dead,isolated and disturbing place,it was the battlefield. on each side of this land,an army awaited,awaited for the sun to rise,not only because it starts the war,but also because the sunlight would send a little warmth to every corner of this frightening place.

Will was standing in the front line of Pandora's army,just like she promised Yan Lin,but Will couldn't think of sarcasm right now,she couldn't think of anything,but Will could feel,she could hear her heart beating,breaking the cold silence all aroud her,she could feel herself shivering,but she knew she wasn't affraid,no she was not! She looked at her fellow comrades beside her,they weren't speaking,nor looking at each other,they were just focusing on the army on the other side of the battlefield,courage filled their eyes,honor held their heads up,and sacrifice was written all over the flags they're holding. Yes! Courage,honor and sacrifice,that's what Will felt at the moment,and at the end of the war,she shall feel proud,no matter who won. Her eyes fixed on Yan Lin,who was sitting in a carriage drawn by two horses,Will wasn't suprised by this stupid display of richess and power,behind Yan Lin,was the whole Candracar army,waiting and ready. Romel was at the head of his own army,he noticed that the sun was going to rise in few minutes,he didn't doubt that his soldiers weren't affraid nor hasitated,he knew they're gonna fight till the end,till death,he turned to face them,he now must speak what could be his final words.

"My brothers and sisters,my brave people,we're now facing the unknown,facing what could be our fall or our victiory,our infinity or our end! There's nothing certain,we don't know what's gonna the results of this war gonna be,but there's one thing for sure,that when we die,here or somewhere else,we're gonna be welcomed in heaven with the fine singing of angels! I would hate that death could bandage my eyes,and forbore,and bade me creep past,but this death is rewarded with another life.. The great life of heroes! I have never accepted what many people have kindly said, namely that I have inspired the nation,but it was the nation and the race dwelling all around the globe that had the lion heart,I only had the luck to give the roar. And now my daredevils,let's swing our swords in their faces,let's swing our swords higher and higher,up in the sky,where honor awaits! PANDORAAA!

Both armies let out a scream,the pandorian army bacause they were cheering their lord and feeling more confident and proud than ever,the Candracar army,because the sun had rised,and the war began! The two armies advanced,running through the dark land,none of the two hesitated. They finally met and clashed,the fight has strated.

After three hours,the battle was still on,Candracar was strong,but Pandora was equally matched. The sunlight hadn't helped anyone,there was a mist,and they could barely see! There was screams and swords' clashing,blood and sweat,but no one was gonna give up.

Will was fighting random soldiers,she hadn't seen the guardians yet,she was looking around her,thinking where could they be and whom could they be fighting now,when a soldier almost cut her hand off with his sword,Will fought and stabbed him immediatly,this wasn't the first one that she kills,but it still gave her an uneasy feeling. Suddenly,a blond girl blasted Will,making her fall on the floor and lose her sword,Will looked at the blond,ready to attack,but gasped when she found out who she is.

"No,you too?"

"Sorry Will,but you made it personal". Elyon said,while her hands were still glowing. "I didn't want to get involved in this,I wasn't gonna fight Pandora,untill I found out that you hurt Cornelia,threatened the respectful council,and betrayed the guardians,you betrayed us!"

Will didn't respond,so Elyon continued:

"I didn't bring the Meridian army with me,I came alone,I wanted to face you,and now it's you against me Will,one to one.. And I'm sorry,but I won't go easy on a traitor". Elyon added.

Will took Elyon's warning seriously,she was very sad that she's now gonna have to fight her,Elyon had never treated Will badly,she never hurt her even when everyone else did,Will didn't want to ruin everything she has with the only last good person in her old life,she wanted to explain her everything,she was sure that Elyon would understand and belive her,but it was too late now,there was no time.

With pain in her heart,Will stood up,sparks formed around her hand,she took the defense position. Elyon was the first one to make a move,she shot another blast at Will,aiming to her face,Will avoided it barely,then she suprised Elyon by firing an electricity bolt right at her. Elyon jumped,but the bolt hit her leg and badly injured it,she let out a painful cry and fell on the ground. Will ran to Elyon to help her,even though she's fighting her now,but Elyon would always be her friend. Unfortunately,this is a war,and althought Elyon felt the same for Will,she knew what needs to be done in a war,as soon as Will got close to her,Elyon threw a big blast at her,it hit Will on the stomich and sent her flying to a huge rock,hiting it and almost breaking her back. Elyon stood up,clenshing her teeth,and trying to ignore the pain from her leg,she started shooting at Will,whom back was hurting so much that she couldn't stand up and avoid the blasts,but she immediatly made a protection shield,it was stong enough to stop the bolts coming from Elyon but it didn't stop her,Elyon continued shooting. After a while,Will started to feel exhausted and weak,she couldn't keep hoding the sheild any longer,and finall,Will gave up and laid on the ground. Elyon stooped the attack,she got close to Will,then she formed a really big bolt,she whispered sorry,and got ready to fire. Will,feeling no regret nor shame,closed her eyes,then she opened them slightly when she heard a familiar voice:

"You broke mt bracelet,you freaking bastard!". Cornelia shouted,obviously irritated,Will smiled,a little happy that the fashion's freak's accessory got broken,then Will's mind almost explosed at the sudden realisation,the bracelet,the ultimate weapon,she still has it,Yan Lin never asked the braclet back,and Will never took it off,how could she forget something like that! She looked at her arm,yup,she still has it,she still has the reason of this war,it wasn't exactly the cause of it,but t was the most undirect,hidden,main reason.

Since Yan Lin found out about the braclet's abilities,she was obsessed with it,the most incredible power,the most incredible feeling,controling everything without any resistance,Yan Lin liked this,but there was a little problem,the bracelet wouldn't work just like that,there was a special code that made it work,a spell,that's why Yan Lin gave te bracelet to Will,she wanted her to discover the code! Of course,the fight thingy happened,and Yan Lin forgot all about the bracelet,but she was already consumed by the idea of absolut power,and that's when everything started,she knew that Will was getting too strong,that's why she made the guardians and Matt turn against her,so she would fall apart and grow weaker,she wasn't worry about the others getting stronger,she could play with there minds easly,unlike the leader Will. The power didn't only make her hate the great personality of Will,but it made her cruel,unfair,and doesn't accept no for an answer,so that's why she immediatly started a war on Pandora,that's why Will is here now,because of a corrupted Yan Lin,totaly captivated by the force,the force that the bracelet held!

Unknown to Yan Lin,Will found out what the code is,she found out,and was about to tell Yan Lin before the begining of her troubles,and now she's gonna use the bracelet,she's gonna use the thing that caused her problems,to end them!

Before Elyon could fire,Will muttered the spell,then Elyon shot,and Will let out a death scream. Elyon lowered her head in sadness an sorrow,ehile Yan Lin had the biggest smirk on her face that broke all the worlds' record. As the sombered blond girl turned to walk away,she suddenly heard a giggle,she turned around only to see Will,glowing and standing right in front of her,smiling. Elyon didn't understand what was happening,but Yan Lin and the guardians did,and immediatly they took action,Cornelia used earth,Han Lin used,Irma water,and Taranee fire,they all fired at Will all at once,Will avoided the hits easly,she never felt so strong,her whole body was bursting with power,it gave her the feeling that she could beat even death. Will flew up in the sky,the sparks around her gathered in her two hands,forming a huge white blast,Will started shooting at the Candracarien sodiers,hiting ten by ten.

Yan Lin couldn't belive this,she forgot all about the bracelet,and now Will,her enemy,has it and knows the code!

"You go Will". Yan Lin heard Pandora's lord say proudly,wining in his eyes,and around him the halo of victory.

"No,this is not gonna happen,someone has to pay!". Yan Lin said in anger,as she fired at Romel.

"Dad! Watch out!". Allenby said,running towards his father to save him,but it was too late,Romel fell on the floor,his body weak and shaky. Will saw what happened,she felt rage like she never felt before,without a minute of hasitation,she shot a huge bolt at Yan Lin,while screaming. The bolt hit Yan Lin directly,and in seconds,after hearing a cry,she she turned to ashes,just ashes that combined with the dark sand of the battlefiled. After seeing this,Candracar's army retreated quickly,along with the guardians and Matt,who was holding the crying Hay Lin.

Will couldn't care less about Candracar's escape,she flew towards Allenby,who was holding his father's hand:

"Dad,please,please hold on". Will couldn't belive that her mentor,lord,hero and father figure,was dying,he was one of the closest people to her.

"Will,can't that freaking bracelet cure my dad?". Allenby asked,trying to hold on to any hope,Will tried,but she couldn't make it work,the bracelet was meant to destroy not to heal,she simply shock her head and started crying.

"My kids,my two wonderful,beautiful kids". Romel sad,more like coughed,Allenby started crying too,he wasn't gonna lie to himself,his father gonna die,there's no hope,but he and Will listened carefully to what he's going to say:

"Allenby,now you're gonna be the lord of Pandora,protect and take care of it,don't let your glory and pride turn to arrogance,always stay humble"

"Yes dad,I promise"

"Promise me something else,promise me you're gonna take care of Will,and never ever make her suffer"

"Oh please stay,Mr bismark,please don't go". Will cried hugging Romel,he put a his hand on her hair.

"I can't stay Will,though I would love to see you two grow up,but I'm sure you'll be fine without me,I'm sure I'm leaving Pandora in good hands,it's..". Romel stopped talking,Will couldn't feel him breathing anymore,his hand fell from her hair,she cried out loud,Allenby kissed his father's forehead,then hugged Will,as she was sobbing,along side with all of Pandora.

Elyon was still there,watching horrificaly what's happening,she couldn't belive what she almost had done,kill Will! She was the good one all along,and Elyon misunderstood everything! She approached Will,put her hand on her sholder,Will turned her head to see who was caressing her,she wasn't suprised nor mad when she saw Elyon,she kept crying,Elyon looked at Allenby,sorrow and consolation in her eyes,he nodded to her,he accepted her apology,she turned around and walked away,she was going back to Meridian,to tell her people the amazing story of a young great girl they all knew...


	12. The Perfect Ending

Chapter 12: The Pefect Ending.

"Mommy,look what I made!". A small boy with red hair ran towards his mother,she held him up and looked at the toy in his hands.

"That's a great little boat,Romel,you built it all by yourself?"

"Yeah,you like it?". The boy asked cheerfully and proudly.

"I love it! Maybe you could build one for me so when I get back we could play together."

"And I can build a boat for dad too". Will kissed her son on the forehead,then let him down,the kid quickly ran to his room to build the two other boats,Will smiled at her son's passion for boats,unlike his dad,he immediatly learned how to swim,and the first time he saw a boat,it was love from the first sight,and for that moment on,instead of singing to him The Elephant Song at his bedtime,they sing Drunken Sailor,and he loves it!

Will heard a knock on the door,she opened it and smiled happily:

"Hey Revolva,thank you so much for agreeing on taking care of Romel while I'm gone"

"Don't menchen it Willy billy,you and Allenby hadn't gone on a romantic trip outside since the war... Though,because I live right next door,and the walls of your bedroom are quite thin,I think that you two are having too much romantic trips INSIDE". When Revolva saw Will about to throw a pillow at her she went running in Romel's room laughing:

"I'm just saying you're gonna give your kid a pshycological problem!"

Will giggled and sat on the couch,waiting for Allenby to come,she looked at the mirror in front of her,she hadn't changed a lot,even though she grew older and much maturer.

Many years had passed since the first war against Candracar,Allenby had been declared the lord of Pandora,he was as great as his father,and his people loved him the same,but he made few changes,Pandora was no longer living in solitude,it was no longer isolated from other worlds,now it was open to everyone to come,to see it's bauty and get to know their culture,he also made treaties of friendship with many planets,he was so devoted to his people. Allenby was known as the best leaders of all times,of course next to his father.

Will,on the other hand,didn't go back to earth,the guardians,Matt,Ron and maybe others were gonna make her life a pure hell,even though they can't bully one her anymore,but she didn't wanna handle living near them,the thought alone of her being on the same planet with them brought Will goosebumps. That's why Will satyed in Pandora and lived with Revolva and her parents,they became best freinds,and even sisters,although Will kept contact with her family on earth,she visited her mother every now and then,of course without telling her where she lived,but everytime Will went,she would regret it,her mother clearly didn't want her,and she raised her son on the concept that Will is bad,and that she's not his sister,and he shouldn't make any contact with her,but,even with all of that,Will kept going,you can never completly hate your parents.

Will liked tha pandorian schools,it was pretty similar to the schools on earth,but in Pandora,they also teach student material arts,and how to fight. Will was good at most of the subjects (most),and she made a lot of friends,all of her classmates loved her,and they all helped her learning the native language of Pandora,which was very hard by the way. Will also kept the flame burning between her and Allenby,they were so much in love,and they had friendship in their relationship too,trust,care,and adoartion never disappeared from their hearts. When Will turned 24,they got married in a celebration far more fantastic than the marriges on earth,and a year after,their son was born,they called him Romel,tribute to Allenby's father and Will's idole.

After years of peace,they thought they were done with Candracar,but they thought wrong,Hay Lin,still holding grudge for killing her (Twisted,manipulating) beloved grandmother,declared another war on Pandora,all of Candracar participated,but this time,and after knowing what Cabdracar had become,Meridian took Pandora's side. The second great war had ended by Pandora wining and Candracar destoyed,and that was without the help of the bracelet,even though it saved Pandora,but it was it's fault Romel died,so Will hided it in a safe place,where no one can ever use it again. What's left of Candracar's people were prisonned in a far away planet,and Irma,Taranee,Cronelia and Matt were sent back to earth after stripping them from their powers and abilitiies,Hay Lin was killed in the battle.

And now,Will is 29 years old,a friend,a wife,and a mother,pregnant again in the second month,she is the fair,great queen of Pandora,she is beyond everything she ever wished to be.

"Hey sunshine,ready to go?". Will heard her husband say,ripping her away from her thoughts (Not that she minded),she stood up,then looked at him delightedly:

"Sure,let's go".


End file.
